The present invention relates to a vermin-proof covering for horse, and more particularly to such a vermin-proof covering that can be conveniently fastened to the head of a horse to protect the eyes and ears of the horse against vermin.
Horse riding is a kind of recreational or sports activity. Horses can also be used for pulling streetcars for transporting passengers. However, when a horse running or staying outdoors, vermin may fly to the eyes or the inside of the ears of the horse, causing the horse irritated. When a horse is irritated, it may stand up, jump, or shake the head severely, causing the rider to fall to the ground. Therefore, protective means is required for protecting the eyes and ears of the horse against vermin.